Las lagrimas que se llevo la lluvia
by Ren3oki Jaganshi
Summary: Amy esperaba a Sonic para una cita, la tristeza comienza a invadirla cuando el no se presenta.¿Por que lo sigue amando?.Sonamy, dedicado a Gohan el sabe quien es


Ok, lo hice de nuevo, escribi un fanfic nuevo y los que tengo sin continuar ahi siguen pendientes.Este es un Sonamy, se me ocurrio justo el dia que me dejaron plantada y para no desatar mi furia con inocentes aldeanos (me encanta esa palabra) me meti al ciber cafemas cercano y decidi escribir mi frustacion adaptada al mudo de Amy, creo que es mas que obvio a quien esta dedicado este fic (a Gohan) esa persona sabe quien es, y desgraciadamente yo no tuve un final como el de Amy...ToT... los personajes son de Sega, si fueran mios, Tails no podria volar, ya que al girar sus colas se enredan y al contrario de Sega, yo soy mas realista.

Las lagrimas que se llevo la lluvia.

A pesar de no ser temporada, llovia esa tarde en Station Square. Las personas corrian a buscar refugio excepto una pequeña erizo de color rosado que se resguardaba bajo un arbol en el parque del centro. Con sus grandes ojos color de esmeralda buscaba sin descanso entre las personas que pasaban presurosas. ¿A quien buscaba? Eso mismo se preguntaba ella. No tenia caso buscarlo por que no vendria, no tenia caso buscar a alguien que sabia que no iba a ir con ella.

Sus ojos derramaban lagrimas poco a poco, al irse dando cuenta de que en realidad a el no le interesaba nadie ni nada mas que correr, ser libre sin compromisos ni responsabilidades,¿Por qué lo amaba tanto¿Por qué aferrarse a un amor que no era correspondido? Varias veces le habia insistido para que aceptara salir con ella y la unica vez que acepto y ambos tenian tiempo, la habia dejado plantada solo por que llovio y a el no le agradaba mojarse.

Durante horas lo habia esperado y el no llegaba; ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de avisarle que no iria a la cita. Estaba frustada, se sentia una total estupida esperandolo, llenandose los zapatos de lodo, teniendo frio y aun con la esperanza de verlo llegar. Esta vez decidio tener dignidad e irse de ahí con la frente en alto y no volver a dirigirle la palabra.

Sin importarle el hecho de que seguia lloviendo y podria pescar un resfriado, salio de la proteccion del arbol en direccion a su hogar.

No habia avanzado mucho, quiza seis o siete pasos cuando diviso una figura tambaleandose en medio de la lluvia. Al verlo de cerca vio que era su amado erizo azul.Normalmente saltaria de alegria al verlo y correria a su lado pero esta vez decidio mantener su promesa de permanecer enojada con el y camino hacia el decidida a darle una fuerte bofetada.

-A...Amy-comenzo a explicar el joven erizo.

-Lo…lo siento, es que……-

El erizo comenzo a dar una serie de explicaciones a la jovencita que se habia detenido frente a el. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas al verlo de cerca, ella no lo escuchaba, por que estaba muy ocupada viendo sus heridas, la sangre en su costado, y otras cosas mas.

Habia estado peleando ferozmente. De seguro ese cientifico habia atacado la ciudad, y cuando el estaba camino al lugar de encuentro se dio cuenta.

-Tenia… que alejarlo… de ti-

¿Alejarlo¿de ella?

Ahora que lo recordaba, habia escuchado un estruendo cuando acababa de llegar al parque pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

¡Por eso no habia llegado! Estuvo peleando para protegerla, estaba al borde de perder la conciencia y aun asi acudio al lugar de la cita, sin importarle su salud, o que estuviera lloviendo con tanta fuerza.

-¿Me perdonas?-La interrumpio en sus pensamientos el erizo malherido, arrepentido.

-¿Perdonarte?, no hay nada que perdonar.- Amy le sonrio, ya que al fin tenia una prueba de que Sonic the hedgehog realmente se preocupaba por ella aun cuando no sabia como demostrar sus sentimientos de una manera abierta.

-Ven, vamos a un hospital, necesitas curarte esas heridas.-

-Emm…. Creo que no se va a poder, Amy-replico

-¿Qué¿Como de que no quieres ir?- Amy se llevo las manos a la cintura y adopto su tipica postura de enojada.

-No es eso, es que…-

-¿Qué?-

-La pelea fue tan intensa que le toco un misil deapues de que evacuaron a los pacientes…..-

-…………..-

La manera de expresar tus sentimientos es menos intensa que tus peleas, Sonic.

OWARI.

Dejen reviews, si no les gusto algo, no me tengan piedad y destrocenme... al fin que estoy muy triste...sniff TT


End file.
